gamers_gemazufandomcom-20200216-history
Keita Amano
|Amano Keita}} is the protagonist of the series. He is from class 2-F and a member of a non-school recognized gamer appreciation group, together with Chiaki and Tasuku. Appearance Keita is a young man with dark violet eyes and brown hair with messy bangs. He wears a typical Otobuki High School uniform like his male classmates. He is a bit shorter than other boys at school for his age. Personality Keita performs averagely at school. He likes to play video games for the sake of fun and enjoyment. He plays so much that even at school, he still plays RPG games on his smartphone, giving him no time to make friends with others. Due to this, he develops an inferiority complex in which he finds it hard to interact with other people properly. This somewhat gives the impression that he looks down on others since he barely talks to anyone in his class and keeps to himself. When he meets Karen, his situation changes as he meets a variety of people and starts to open up more. He treasures the friends he has made as shown when he defended Karen's club for their actions by threatening Tasuku Uehara and rushing to comfort Aguri when he believed she was dumped even giving up the chance to buy a game he wanted which shocked his friends who believed he would do the opposite. Despite previously having problems with her, he still values his association with Chiaki Hoshinomori as shown when he carried her after she collapsed out of dizziness and told her what she means to him. He is a tad oblivious as shown when he didn't know he obtained Karen's affections because he defended her or when he attracted the affections of Chiaki and her sister, Konoha. Due to this, he was shocked when he realized Karen actually liked him after his accidental confession but decided to ask her out since he realized he felt the same about her. He was also unaware that Chiaki was his online game friend after she lied and said her sister was, despite the obvious being pointed otherwise. After he became Karen's boyfriend, he treasures her though he mistakenly assumed she liked Tasuku because of his looks and popularity. However, he still has nothing but care for her as shown when he offered to hold her hand at a festival or when he admitted he could think of her for hours while playing a game. Background In the series One day, Keita went to the game shop where he met Karen who he was surprised to meet since she was popular after seeing he enjoyed playing games like her and she decided to invite him to join her club. The next day, he was amazed by the fact that he spoke with such a girl before she arrived and they went to the club. He was then disappointed to learn he wasn't the only person she invited as he was introduced to Eiichi Misumi but his spirits are lifted after Eiichi asked to be friends. They then arrived at her club after showing them the other club members, while there Keita sees how intense the club is after seeing serious attitude the members have towards games and the contests they've won. Karen soon explains why the other members joined and he is unable to come up with a reason besides for fun and Eiichi doesn't make it any better after his reason is revealed before Misumi decides to join. After the club assures him of the fun he would have, Keita decides against joining the Game Club as he prefers to play games for enjoyment instead of competition, much to their shock. The following day, Keita is surprised by his choice at first but is content with it until Karen arrives at his class to invite him once more revealing she is interested in his skills. Once again, he refuses her offer as he just can't seem to change his outlook but wishes her luck. The rejection hits pretty hard with Karen, who runs off in tears as he pays it no mind. Trivia * There are three girls who have a crush on Keita (Karen, Chiaki and her younger sister, Konoha). Character Gallery Keita Amano profile.jpg|Anime version Quotes * "I'm obviously going to lose. But as a gamer, I think it's wrong to disconnect before it's clear who the winner is." - (Episode 07) Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students